The Voice Within
by writerR
Summary: Katherine is currently in Romania, looking for a father that's supposed to be there. Now she needs to get back to Rome and quickly, will she get there in time? Or will something else hinder her? R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**Sorry it took me so long, but here it is.**

**Hopefully I won't have to delete it again.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Voice Within**

_Young girl, don't cry_

_I'll be here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl, it's all right_

_Your tears will dry, soon you'll be free to fly_

_When your safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing is harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl, don't hide_

_You'll never change if you run away_

_Young girl, just hold tight_

_And soon you're going to see your brighter day_

_Now in a world where innocence is quickly cloaked_

_It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid_

_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside youself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength _

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Life if a journey_

_It can take you any where you choose to go_

_As long as you're learning_

_You'll find all you'll ever need to know_

_Be strong_

_You'll break it_

_Hold on_

_You'll make it_

_Just don't forsake it, because_

_No one can stop you_

_You know that I'm talking to you_

_When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Then you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you will learn to begin_

_To trust the voice within_

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

That was the last song her father had ever sung to her.

Even though she was now sixteen she still missed her fathers singing, though had told no one about it.

"No one would understand anyway," Katherine muttered to herself.

She sat her head down on her crossed arms and leaned on the window plane. Behind her she heard her foster parents moving around. Looking out the window she saw her two foster sisters doing. 'What else...flirting with the local boys,' her thoughts finishing the statement.

"Katherine."

Turning around she saw Mariaon approaching her.

"Why don't you go for a walk? It is such a lovely day."

Nodding she went to teh door and left. The air felt good as did the sun, but her heart just wasn't into it. Instead of walking into the village she headed for the woods. Walking through the trees she only felt worse. Approaching a cliff she stood overlooking a vast canyon. Upon turning around and walking further into the woods she found a tall sturdy tree, and climbed it, as she had done many times before. Upon sitting there she saw teh two strangers enter the small village. Upon standing on the branch to look closer she heard a growling below her. Looking down she saw a...

"Werewolf," she whispered.

"Now now Velkan," a voice came from behind teh beast. "Stop growling at..."

As the speaker stopped speaking Katherine looked past the wolf to...a man? Staring at the man she didn't move.

He looked up at her with deep blue eyes that startled her. He wore all black with a black coat that went to his knees. The final bit having tied back his long pitch black hair into a ponytail.

Feeling just the slightest bit of fear she stepped backward, and fell out of the tree. Before she had time to cry out her head hit a branch and she went unconscienous.

As the sudden movement the werewolf sprang forward and caught her, holding her he brought her to the strange man.

"Put her in the woods close to the village," he said. Then stroaking her hair his eyes caught a glint of silver. "Well, well, well," he mummered to himself. Looking up he smirked at his pet. "Take her back and leave her at the edge of the forest.," he turned to leave. "Oh and Velkan, don't be seen."

Nodding the werewolf plunged into the woods. After ten minutes he saw the village ahead. Looking around he set teh girl against a tree making sure she was facing teh village, then lept off.

"Katherine!"

Stirring the girl gently sat up rubbing the back of her head.

"Katherine," her foster sister Marié came around a turn. Spotting her she moved over to her. "Are you def? I've been calling you for nearly five minutes. Come on! Mom and Dad are readdy mad!"

Without looking to see if Katherine followed or not she left.

All the stunned girl could do was follow her foster sister. As she moved into the village she saw it looked like a diaster. Not wanting to further her foster panents anger she quickly went home.

'No,' she thought. 'Not home, but..._there_.'

"Home is _never_ going to be here," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Unseen by either of the girls the man dressed in black silently smiled to himself.

"Katherine," he said to himself getting up from his crouching position. "You and I will be meeting again."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Please review before you exit out of this story, or screen.**

**I will update when I get some reviews because I actually have at leat ten more chapter that I _could_ post, but... you know the drill.**

**_Namarie Mellon Nin,_**

**-R-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait for this, but I haven't really seen anyone fully interested.**

**Everything I post from now on will be the raw, original copy of the stroy. (i.e. the _not_edited version) Sorry for the delay, and . . . ****here's the next little tidbit.**

**The title has absolutely _nothing_ to do with this chapter. It's just the heading I put when updating it to FF.**

* * *

The Voice Within 

Chapter Two

±

"I'm back," she called out softly, but loud enough that her foster father came running into the room.

"Where have you been?" he practually shouted the words at her. She winced at the tome.

"I was in the woods taking a walk . . ." before she could finish Thranin inturrupted.

"What?! You know you were forbidden to go in there!"

"But Mariaon told me to take a walk," she protested.

"Yes, I told you to take a walk, but what i meant was in the _village_. NOT in the forest!" Mariaon spoke harshly.

"Go to your room, now!"

She left without hesistation. Upon reaching her room she slammed the door shut and locked it from the inside just as someone, possibly Thranin, locked it from the outside. Blowing out all the candles in the room she waited until her foster father had left. She knew exactly when he did leave too by his shadow under the door. After he was gone she went over to the window, crossed her arms, which she leaned upon the sill, and gently laying her head on them she cried. She knew she could easily climb out the window and escape the house, but if any of the villagers caught her they would bring her back here. She was trapped. After a while she began to sing to herself.

"_Young girl, don't cry . . ."_ she stopped.

Gently she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes before getting up. Shaking her head back and forth she muttered, _"don't cry, don't cry!"_ As she stopped she went to the window again and looking out she saw her foster father standing below it. Backing away she didn't notice the man who was looking out the window across from her, at her.

Opening the window after Thranin had gone back inside she rushed to let the night air in.

"_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly,_" she sang softly to the wind, still oblivious to the man who had also heard her.

Lighting one candle she went and sat in the window frame and sang:

_"When there's no one else_

_Look inside yourself_

_Like your oldest friend_

_Just trust the voice within_

_Them you'll find the strength_

_That will guide your way_

_If you learn to begin_

_To tryst the voice within._

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall."_

Looking to the moon she whistered, "My world's falling father. I don't know how long I'll be able to handle it. Please come back and rescur me . . ."

As she said the last words she fell into an uneasy sleep. The man had to strain to hear her last words. Looking at her he noticed something that disturbed him greatly. Upon her neck on a pure silver chain sat a pure gold tring, yet next to it was a tear shaped one that changed colors.

When she finally woke up it was to a blinding light in her eyes. Stifling a cry she moved to put her hands up to deflect it and fell promptly to the floor with a muffled thud. Sitting up she groaned.

"I need to stop doint that," she muttered to herself.

"Katherine Get Down Here NOW Child!"

Knowing not to argue she quickly changed into a brown dress and pulling a white apron above it she left the room to face todays new scoldings.

* * *

**:A/N Please review and tell me how it was. I know the grammer and spelling was obscene, but as I mentioned above: this is the raw version. Any sort of comment will be greatly appreciated and welcomed! Adieu.**


End file.
